


with a little pride and bravery

by EnchantedToReadYou



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the NYC Pride Parade, Kurt sees a police officer he wants to take a photo and possibly do more with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a little pride and bravery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated reaction to something my friends and me witnessed at the Christopher Street Day Parade in Berlin this year.

Kurt has been to every pride parade since moving to New York, so yes, he is not in the least surprised by everything this one has to offer. This year he walks sandwiched in between Santana and Brittany and chuckles over their commentary on their fellow walkers.

The ‘free the boobs’ girls he supports, the people waving around with dildos over their heads, bearded guys with horrendous dresses (seriously he could recommend better ones if anyone would ask, but alas), the occassional homophobe on the sidelines, people in leashes and gags, that he never looks at too long because they should make him uncomfortable and not this curious, and all those half naked men that wear more glitter than actual clothing.

It’s all the same but nonetheless exciting and beautiful being a part of this. It is also this one day where Kurt does not stick out with bolder fashion choices, even if the girls had pushed him to cross his own boundaries today. They helped him with the make-up, the mascara, and the silver glitter around his eyes, and under protest he switched their dark red lipstick with a colorless lip-gloss. After all, Kurt wanted to still look like himself and he has to admit that he likes the make-up, even if it’s not going to be added to his routine. But for this special day, in a canary yellow jacket and large boots, he feels like no matter how much other people pull focus, he still isn’t invisible. He is part of this community of weird - or rather, weirdly normal – and proud people.

The music is loud, but they are in between to wagons so it’s not ear-shattering. People are chanting and singing and kissing and in between there are Kurt, Brittany and Santana who celebrate alongside with all of them.

They walk for hours, until their feet hurt and their throats feel raw and that when a condom wrapper bounces off of Kurt’s head where countless others had prior to this and where his hair has become a breeding ground for all the confetti the canons blow out. As always he turns to glare the general direction of condom thrower #11 and coincidentally leads him to look at another reoccurring sight at pride parades: police officers.

However, it’s what is different about this one in particular that makes Kurt’s eyes, and eventually his body, stop. In turn, Santana and Brittany, both clad in attires usually assigned to strippers, give Kurt a confused look before they follow his line of sight. Now they are all staring at the two police men who are currently being persuaded to be taken photos with and actually allow it. One of them looks rather grim whenever they rush through the procedure; not even faking a grin whenever the flash of the camera goes off, but this man is not the one Kurt cannot look away from.

It’s the one beside him, the smaller one with the beautifully compact body and the bright brown eyes and the smile. God, the smile. Even if he needs to rush through this small group of people who want the real deal, the real bad cops on a photo with them, he seems to do it with patience. He also never looks at any of them with anything but wonder or kindness, not even the ones in diapers.

“I know cops are like, a kink you probably write about in your cutesy little diary and all, and that this one is right up your alley, judging by the porn stash I found, but there are half-naked men here that are down for more than eye-fucking, Kurt,” Santana yells over the pounding 80s music and doesn’t even flinch at Kurt’s meanest glare. “What about dildo waver here, or…or unibrow?”

Brittany shakes her head at her girlfriend. “Go get that picture taken and text us to meet up after.” To Santana she says, “Wanna sneak into the techno bus and make out?”

Santana does not have to reply, she just pulls Brittany through the crow without even glancing back at him.

Kurt waves at them regardless, thensqueezes through the crowds. He doesn’t know if all of this will be worth it. Likely, it will not be. Likely, all Kurt will get is a shaky photo with unnamed cop and a pride parade spent alone because he lost his friends. It’s a little insane but he has already downed a few shots and he feels brave enough to be stupid. Or at least stupid enough to be brave.

When he gets to the two cops there are two ‘free the boobs’ girls, who finally manage to make the second cop, the one with the swept up blond hair, smile. Go figure.

Kurt waits his turn, let’s them observe their surroundings before the cute one waves at him to get closer. And maybe it is worth it, if only to see him up close, with his cute plush lips and his ridiculously gelled hair and his long lashes.

“Hey, you here because you need help or because you want to get a quick photo with us?” The blond one asks, still looking to where the ‘free the boobs’ girls went.

Kurt focuses his attention on the other one and blushes under how intense his gaze is. This one does not look after the girls, so maybe…no. He likely is not gay but a man can have hopes and fantasies.

“Can I get a picture with you?” Kurt asks him.

“Me?” The cute cop points to his own chest. “Sure, come here.”

He opens his left arm and thus allows for a proximity that Kurt really welcomes. Kurt’s slightly taller than him, so being tucked under his arm is a little awkward, but the weight on his shoulder feels amazing. Up close, he smells sharp, like pines and wood mingled with sweat and that makes Kurt want to sink his nose into his neck or lick at his warm skin. Those thoughts are kept for later that night, though, and all Kurt does is bring out his phone and switch on his front camera. Kurt takes a sharp inhale when he sees them together on his screen, how good they look and how their smiles match and how the cop looks at him rather than the lens. He snaps the photo.

Then, he supposes it’s time to go, daydream about him at some other place, but the weight of the cop’s arm still presses down on him. It’s his turn to look at him then, see his eyes flicker up from Kurt’s lips to his eyes.

In turn, Kurt watches his tongue wetting beautiful lips. “The first one always turns out bad.”

Kurt only nods in return, his throat a little too dry. The alcohol must be doing a trick on him because he could swear he’s being flirted with. He can see the blush on their cheeks when he takes another photo.

“Thanks,” Kurt says after, the arm on his shoulder gone, but still standing as close to the cop as before. “Officer -?”

“Anderson. Blaine Anderson.”

“Kurt.” he replies and stops short of offering his hand to shake. “Well, Blaine, I am glad we have such competent men protecting the city.”

Blaine’s grin gets even wider. “And I am glad New York has as nice citizens as you are, that we can try to keep save.”

That is the end of it. That is the time where they need to actually do their job before the next in line can take Kurt’s place and be looked at like that by Blaine. This is where he should say goodbye. His brain has other plans though. His brain commands his tongue and his lips and makes him step close to Blaine’s ear so they can whisper into it. That what he says is potentially dangerous and definitely stupid can be pondered about after. For now, Kurt’s so close to him that his lips touch Blaine’s ear-shell.

“For the photo I’d like to thank you very, very thoroughly, Officer.”

It’s all he proposes, before he takes a step back and looks at Blaine challengingly. He’s sure that as harmless as the wording was, the intent was very clear, which he regrets seconds after. For a long time, Blaine is very, very still.

“No,” he finally says to Kurt but looks at his coworker.   
Kurt is grateful for this small mercy, because at least it spares him a little of the shame. Of course he isn’t gay. This was more than stupid, this was so idiotic, so very-

“Not right now at least. I get off work at five though. Meet me at the Starbucks here at the corner?”

Kurt’s head snaps up. “I- Yes. Gladly, yes.”

“Great. I like my gratitude with a slice of cheesecake and a medium drip.” Blaine winks at him and comes close enough to whisper. “The other proposal we can definitely get into afterwards.”


End file.
